Lucky Daydreams
by TacoRaven
Summary: Done for the RA kinkmeme "Captain sees Snippy sleeping over his desk and fantasizes about what he'd like to do with Snippy bent like that." Rating for safety. (Well, maybe a bit more than safety...)


A/N: So, after lurking for a while, I went and found the kinkmeme thread over on livejournal. Hope y'all like it! :D (No promises, though…)

Rating to be safe.

I own nothing. :D

* * *

Charles yawned, exhausted from another night of nightmares and what felt like no sleep.

He was stuck in a dead-end job, unable to connect to ANET.

"Pretend to work," he muttered, clicking absently on his computer screen, "Close my eyes…for….just a second…"

With that, he fell asleep. He had been leaning over his desk already, so he was bent at weird angles that would leave him, somehow, even sorer when he awoke.

* * *

"Subject Seven," one of the two remained test proctors said. The third proctor lay sprawled out on the floor. He was still breathing, but had been knocked out by the cake the test subject had thrown.

Subject Seven remained unresponsive, instead grinning like a mad man, apparently pleased with his cake throwing stunt.

"Subject Seven," the proctor repeated, "Would you please stand on the other side of the room so that we may exit?"

"Ah, but ov course!" Seven said, stepping aside with a sweeping gesture that almost looked like the beginning of a bow.

The proctors exchanged brief glances before stepping forward to pick up their fallen colleague. Seven watched them with careful guarded eyes as they left the room in silence.

Seven waited until the door was shut before moving. He had not meant to render the test proctor unconscious, but mistakes did happen.

Besides, why should he show them any respect? He was a test to them, not an individual.

'_Now, ze sleeping individual across from me, on the other hand…'_ he mused to himself. He was thankful none of the test proctors had noticed that his "tantrums" inevitably coincided with when the young, sandy-blonde employee lost his fight against exhaustion over his desk.

He would pace the length of the space where the proctors would inevitably return, watching the young man sleep.

'_I cannot even remember my own name or vhere I came from, but vhy vould such things matter in vhat ze vorld is becoming?'_

The proctors – and the individual in charge of the tests, Alex Gromov – had assumed he was far from as intelligent as they were. And as such, they freely allowed what should have been top-secret information to slip around him.

The world was ending. Organic life did not stand to last the decade. ANET was their last hope so some semblance of continuance. Or, at least, these things he had pieced together over the last several weeks.

'_But oh, how deliciously wrong zey are!'_ Seven chortled to himself, keeping his eyes on the sleeping employee.

The sleeping man was younger than he was by a few years, from what he could tell, but perhaps he looked older because of how little sleep he was able to get.

What little Seven had seen of the other man's blue eyes told him he was desperate for a way out from under ANET's constant surveillance.

The man – Charles Snippy, if he remembered correctly – looked surprisingly comfortable with his desk digging into the bottom of his rib cage and his thighs barely managing to stay on his chair with the angle they were at.

Seven knew Charles would have no idea how he was sleeping – or that he was being watched – when he snapped awake shortly, suddenly sitting up and acting out the last several seconds of whatever nightmare his attempt at sleep has cursed him with.

'_But delicious little Snippy, your vorld could be so much more zan a nightmare,' _Seven mused. Watching Charles sleep was the favorite part of his day.

His eyes followed the curve of Charles' back down to the gap where his shirt had ridden up and exposed a few inches of skin.

'_Ah, how delicious you look,' _Seven smiled. He doubted he would ever tire of watching that particular GOOD Directorate employee give into his exhaustion.

He longed to be the cause of the young man's will wearing away into drained compliance to his basic, primal instincts.

'_Things vould be so much simpler with me, little one,'_ Seven said in silent, wishful promise. _'Oh, to be ze cause of your most delicious collapse instead ov zat computer.'_

Not for the first time, Seven cursed ANNET for what she was doing to the ever-dwindling numbers of the human population. Unable to be picked up by ANNET, he knew that he and Charles were both part of a small per cent of the population – how small, he was unsure – that remained unconnected. But, while he had never felt an effect from the lack of connection, he could tell that it did things to Charles.

Horrifying things that threatened to be the man's undoing.

'_Snippy, how much better your exhaustion would be with me,' _Seven shook his head. '_I vould do nothing to harm you, but everything to see you bent over me like zat instead of your desk!'_

With that oath, his mind ran wild. The distance between the young employee separated from him by a pane of glass and a few yards of tile disappeared within the space of his mind.

* * *

_Charles Snippy was wide awake, bent over a different desk. Seven held him up instead of a chair._

_The few inches of skin that Seven had cherished from behind the glass were still there, though._

"_Seven!" Snippy exclaimed, hands gripping the desk in a mixture of keeping his balance and uncertainty._

"_Yes, mien Snippy?" Seven replied, lifting Snippy's shirt with one hand, the other keeping the younger man steady._

"_Please," Snippy said._

'_Please,' was all Snippy ever said from that point on. His young, delicious body did the talking from there, starting with his hips bucking backwards just enough for Seven to interpret it as permission to continue._

"_But ov course!" Seven chimed, gripping Snippy by either side of the hips._

_Seven could feel himself getting hard, every ounce of instinct and drive begging to strip the man under him of his remaining clothes and be inside of him._

'_Patience vill be revarded,' he scolded himself._

_Seven bent over Snippy so that his lips were on the other man's neck. Snippy shivered involuntarily, a soft groan escaping him._

_Seven kissed the smaller man's neck across the back, causing the smaller man to jerk reflexively upward. Seven chuckled._

"_Zat good, eh?" he teased._

_Snippy whimpered, nodding._

"_Please," Snippy repeated, desire lacing his voice this time._

"_Yes, yes," Seven said, kissing down the other man's spine._

_The feel of the older man's lips mixed with how securely vulnerable he felt caused a moan to escape from Snippy before he fully realized how wild the ministrations were driving him._

_Seven moved his right hand closer to Snippy's groin. He could feel the other man's cock had become hard as well._

_Snippy pressed himself backwards, into Seven at the touch._

"_Please!" Snippy cried, the desire that had been present last time having been replaced with a need that only Seven could fill._

"_Oh, little minion," Seven growled, deftly undoing Snippy's pants and allowing them to fall around the smaller man's ankles before undoing his own._

_He allowed himself a moment to admire the beautiful skin he had uncovered. Somehow so much more precious than the skin he had grown used to admiring, he wanted to bask in it._

_But there was something far more important to be inside of._

* * *

"Subject Seven!" a sharp voice snapped him out of his revelry.

Seven turned to face the voice.

'_It iz Gromov. Ze engineer of zees entire program,' _Seven noted to himself, thoroughly disappointed and rather perturbed by the interruption.

"Subject Seven!" Gromov repeated. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed. He looked beyond anger to the point of calm. Seven was familiar with that type of anger, and he knew it meant even greater retribution.

"Yes?" Seven finally responded. _'Zees iz probably about ze proctor I vounded vith cake.'_

"We require your presence in another area. Please follow me," Gromov instructed before turning on his heels and walking away, making it clear that Seven was to follow him.

Seven shook his head slightly, well aware that any act of defiance would result in the tests that were being run on him being relocated, and thereby cutting him off from watching that sandy-haired employee.

'_I vant to be closer to him, not farther avay.'_

Seven followed, a spring in his step as a plan began to formulate in his mind.

'_I vill find a vay to be vith you. I vill find a vay to end this machine's rule over us all. And ve shall start a new world with more promises zan zees von has to offer, however strange it may be. I chall take great charge and care ov zees new vorld, and you vill have your part in building it. Ah, yes. Even if it is so different that it takes you time to understand how different it vill be, ve shall build it.'_

Seven paused to take one more peek at the sleeping man before leaving the testing room.

'_And I shall be your Captain,' _Seven mentally promised the other man.

* * *

A/N: Well? I will admit to being a bit nervous about this one…

Also, was that too much of a tease?:p


End file.
